Colorful Ambitions (Preview)
by nobodD
Summary: A preview for a potential story I want to write. Will hope to include most, if not all, µ's shippings. From pairings, to threesomes, to five, and eventually work its way to 9-way µ's love. (more explanations inside). Check out the chapter previews, and then YOU decide if this is something worth going for.


**Notes before the story? Oh my.**

**No but really, I need to address these things BEFORE you start reading. At least, I'm going to put these first in the hopes that more people read these notes for a change. So…**

**First off, unlike what I've done in the past with new stories, this is NOT the first chapter. This isn't even going to be a complete chapter. As the title suggests, this is just a preview bit of the story. Why am I doing it this way, instead of posting the prologue/first chapter and seeing if people like it? Well, I just wanted to try it this way. I want to see if I can get people's interests by posting part of a **_**potential**_** later chapter, then will go back and start the story from the beginning.**

**By the way, this post is basically to see if people would want to see the full story. If it does indeed get your approval, I will be taking this down and making a new story post for the actual story. So, **do NOT follow this story!** Just review saying if you want the story or not.**

**Okay that's it for pre-story announcements. Enjoy the read and there will be more explanations (yay…) at the end, where my notes usually are.**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

****One last important note. For those that don't know Muse's primary colors, this will help.  
><strong>**Honoka = Orange  
><strong>**Kotori = Grey  
><strong>**Umi = Blue  
><strong>**Maki = Red  
><strong>**Rin = Yellow  
><strong>**Hanayo = Green  
><strong>**Nozomi = Purple  
><strong>**Eli = Light Blue  
><strong>**Nico = Pink**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview from "Autumn Leaves" (Red, Orange, Yellow)<strong>_

She quickly rose from the piano bench, locking her phone and shoving it into her coat pocket. She dashed out of the music room and down the hall.

_Hanayo is right. I need to tell her what happened right now._

Thinking that, Maki increased her speed as best as she could. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her mind spinning every which way, but she pushed onward. She was glad it was currently afterschool. At the moment she didn't want to deal with any curious glances, she didn't want to answer any concerned questions. All she was focused on was reaching the clubroom as soon as possible, knowing that _she_ would be there, and knowing it would be bad if someone told _her_ about what happened before Maki could. Because if Maki didn't tell _her_ honestly, then everything might collapse, and that was something Maki didn't want.

She didn't want to lose _her_.

The next thing Maki knew, she was in front of the clubroom. Not wasting another second, she threw the door opened. And witnessed the last scene she was expecting to see.

"W-wait," the ginger girl said, trying to back up.

"No Honoka-chan, I've waited for too long. I need you right now," replied the cat-like girl, continuing her advance.

"R-Rin, sto-"

As Honoka continued to back up, her foot hit one of the table legs, which made her stop very briefly. Rin, having been so close to Honoka the entire time, immediately ran into the older girl when she stopped. Having Rin hit against her made Honoka lose her balance, and they both fell onto the floor.

Before Honoka could react in any way to what just happened, Rin reached up to cup Honoka's face in her hands. She easily planted a kiss on Honoka's lips, causing the ginger's eyes to widen in surprise.

Maki was stunned silent, a mixture of emotions flying through her that she couldn't quite grasp. She could only deafly stare while Rin continued to passionately kiss Honoka, the older girl just as shocked as Maki was and unsure of what to do. After what seemed like an eternity to Maki, Rin finally broke for air. Honoka finally noticed Maki standing in the doorway.

"M-Maki-chan? T-this isn't what it looks like!" Honoka stuttered.

Rin turned at the mention of the redhead's name; smile bright on the cat-girl's face.

"Maki-chan's here too? That's wonderful-nya," she said cheerfully.

Rin got off of Honoka and turned fully face Maki. Then she quickly closed the distance between them. Maki was completely caught off guard and had no chance to react as Rin pulled her into the room. In one fluid motion, she closed the door and spun Maki, the redhead finding herself pressed against the wall. And Rin's lips pressed against her own.

Maki's mind went completely blank, any amount of thought she was regaining after witnessing Rin force herself onto Honoka disappeared again in an instant. Maki didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. But she knew one thing with absolute clarity.

_Rin's lips were really soft. Kind of like…_

That one thought snapped Maki back to her sense. Her eyes scanned behind Rin for the girl she had originally rushed here for. The expression she saw on the ginger was one that Maki couldn't read.

_She- She's smiling? That doesn't make sense! Shouldn't she be upset? Or angry? Or-_

Rin picked right then to break the kiss. She had that bright smile on her face again.

"There, now we're all even!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview from "Stoplights" (Red, Yellow, Green)<strong>_

Finally, she decided she couldn't wait any longer.

"Can… Can I ask you both something?"

"Hm? What is it, Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to be a good kisser."

There was a brief moment of silence surprise, but Rin recovered quickly.

"Well if kissing is what you're into, then Maki-chan is the perfect person to talk to!"

"Eh, really?"

"Yup! Well, Honoka-chan kisses best, but Maki-chan's kisses are really good too!"

"Saying those kinds of things again…" Maki said, twirling the end of her hair with her finger.

"It's true!" As if to emphasize her point, Rin turned to the redhead in her arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"A-anyway!" Maki's face very red now, she turned to Hanayo. "Why are you asking?"

"My one-month with Kotori-chan is soon," Hanayo explained. "And… I feel bad because I'm not able to kiss her on the lips yet."

"I see… alright."

Without having to say anything, Rin let go of Maki. Maki got up from the couch and stood in front of Hanayo. She leaned over to level herself with Hanayo, placing her hands on her shoulders and bringing their lips together.

Maki could see why Hanayo was still nervous about this. The moment their lips met, Hanayo had jumped very slightly, Maki only catching it because her hands were on Hanayo's shoulders. She could tell Hanayo was about to pull away, so she leaned more into the kiss. She let her hands wander around, caressing Hanayo's body. She felt Hanayo relax underneath her touch, whether or not Hanayo herself understood why.

They continued on for a while longer, until Maki decided it was enough. She allowed Hanayo a few seconds to catch her breath before she went back for another kiss. Unlike the first one, where Maki did most of the work, Hanayo was starting to kiss back. She even felt Hanayo grab onto her arm, trying to bring them closer together.

Again it was Maki that decided when to stop. She smiled gently to Hanayo.

"So, think you're starting to get it?" she asked.

"I… I don't know," Hanayo answered honestly.

"Then how about this?" She moved back over to Rin. "Kiss Rin, and she can be the judge."

"Ah, good idea Maki-chan!" Rin said cheerfully. She moved closer to Hanayo, bringing their faces very close to each other's, and waited expectantly.

Hanayo understood what she needed to do. Just like Maki did to her, she placed her hands on Rin's shoulders as their lips touched together. She felt how soft Rin's lips were, finding herself enjoying them. Before she knew it, her hands had left Rin's shoulders, and wandered around. Her left hand explored Rin's back, while her right hand ran down her left side.

She heard Rin make a strange noise. Out of fear, Hanayo abruptly ended the kiss, only for Rin to lunge forward to reconnect their lips. Hanayo ended up with her back on the couch and with Rin laying on top of her. Their kiss continued for a few more seconds before Rin pulled away.

"That was amazing, Kayo-chin," Rin said dreamily.

Just then, they heard the door open. They all looked up to see a familiar ginger appear.

"Hey everyone!" Honoka said cheerfully, before she actually saw the scene within the clubroom. "Eh? What did I miss?"

Maki was already on her feet to greet her and Rin's girlfriend. She immediately hugged Honoka. "Nothing, just teaching Hanayo an important lesson."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview from "Royal Waters" (Blue, Light Blue, Grey, Purple, Pink)<strong>_

"N-Nozomi…"

"It's okay, Nico-chi. I'll be gentle."

Nozomi kept to her word. Her touch, her kiss, everything about Nozomi's care for Nico in this very moment was gentle.

Meanwhile, three others watched the lovely scene from a little off to the side.

"They get into it so easily sometimes," Eli said as quietly as she could.

"Well… it's fine as long as they don't get too loud," Umi said.

She looked over to where Honoka was laying with Maki and Hanayo on either of her sides, and Rin curled up on her stomach. They somehow slept comfortably together like this light night, much to the others' surprise.

"You know… I'm feeling in the mood right now as well," Kotori said, resting her head on Eli's shoulder.

"Why does that not surprise me?" the blond asked playfully.

Eli reached with one of her hands to turn Kotori's face to hers so they could kiss. Umi waited patiently for them to finish. Kotori didn't even need to look to know this. As soon as she and Eli broke for air, she crawled over Eli to reach Umi. Umi happily accepted Kotori's kiss.

Neither of them was sure how long the kiss lasted, but it was ended abruptly. Kotori felt herself being pulled backwards, and afterwards the arms that brought her backwards wrapped around her stomach. If the embrace wasn't familiar enough to Kotori by now, the purple bracelet was. She looked up into a pair of turquoise eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked with a smile.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, but Nico-chi was getting impatient," Nozomi said, matching Kotori's light tone.

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so?"

"Oh hush," Nico said, crawling around and sitting in Kotori's lap.

While the three began their exchanges, Umi looked on with a sigh.

"She really could have waited."

"Well, I may not be Kotori, but…" Eli got the way of Umi's view of the three. "How about something to keep you busy?"

Umi smiled, not needing any further invitation. Wrapping her arms around Eli's neck, she brought the blond falling backwards with her onto a pile of blankets, and they enjoyed some quality time together.

Having been awoken from her sleep by an occasional loud voice and then the thud that just occurred, Rin lifted her head slightly. She just barely made out the two separate kissing scenes in her barely-conscious state.

_I could join… But this is nice too._

Thinking that, she replaced her head where it was laying on Honoka's stomach, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview from "Spectrum" (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Purple, Blue, Light Blue, Grey, Pink)<strong>_

"We did it… We finally did it," Honoka said, still unable to believe what was sitting right in front of them.

"A place to call our own, how exciting," Kotori said, holding onto Honoka's left arm.

"We worked hard for weeks, and it finally paid off," Umi concluded, taking Honoka's right arm.

"From three friends trying to save their school, to nine idols achieving their goals. Who knew?" Eli asked, smiling.

"I did," responded Nozomi. "You don't need cards to predict this group's potential."

"We're just that awesome," chimed in Nico. She and Eli were pulled to either side of Nozomi.

"I still can't believe we actually did this," Rin said.

"I know, it's unbelievable," Hanayo agreed.

"But really, when haven't we done the impossible?" Maki pointed out. She smiled as Rin and Hanayo took each of her hands. "Just look at where we are now."

"And we're just getting started," Honoka said, turning around to face the others. "Right?!"

"Right!" came eight responses.

Excitedly, Honoka spun around again and reached the front door in a couple of steps. Rin quickly joined her as Honoka unlocked the door, and they both rushed inside. The remaining seven laughed, the duo's energy completely expected by this point. Umi and Maki picked up Honoka and Rin's bags respectively, and they followed the two into the house.

_As friends, as Muse, as lovers. It was time for them to begin their new lives together._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**Like I said in the opening, this wasn't going to be a complete story or complete introduction chapter. This was snippets of potential chapters. And I say "potential" because these might not even be the same later on.**

**My goal here was to see if I could present the idea for the new story, and small parts of chapters, to see if people would like the story. If it turns out people do, this post will be taken down when the first chapter of the real story is about to get posted.**

**So yes, I will be leaving this up for a while to give enough time for responses. Now, to cover a few other things.**

**A few things inspired this story idea. I'll just list them which might be easier for everyone.**

**1) **µ's x µ's/9-way µ's/etc. You get the idea. To those that have known me for long enough, know that I basically love every µ's shipping. And that's not exclusive to just pairings. It's been like that since I first started writing Love Live fanfics. A good friend of mine might remember this conversation. I told him I would write every pairing, toward the eventual goal of a µ'sxµ's story. I would have kept to that, but a few things made me eager to start sooner X3

**2) **The mini-units, BiBi, Lily White, and Printemps. Especially Printemps, oh my goodness I adore that as a threesome ship X3. But just like how I feel there's something to like about each µ's pairing, I feel like there are so many combinations for three-person ships and something to like about most, if not all.

**3)** "Forgotten" pairings. Basically the uncommon pairings, but also pairings that just don't really get much attention. Back when I only did oneshots, those kind of pairings were my life X3 I really enjoyed writing a lot of those stories, and this idea was another way for me to get back to those. One of lychee-ran's reviews on my current AU story reminded me of those fun times, so shot-outs to them!

**4) **RWBY fanficts. Now, I haven't actually watched that series. BUT! I have looked at a lot of fanfics. And above other thigns, I actually quite enjoy the shipping names they have there X3 It's basically the reason for the whole color-theme of this story. I'm so simple-minded X3

**5) **Other writers! Yes, I do look at other stories in this fandom, I just don't necessarily review to every single one of them (I'm sorry DX). Recently, a couple popped up that were trying to do threesomes. (one was trying various polygamous oneshots, but I can't find it). Point is, I saw that and was instantly happy and inspired to start gathering my thoughts for this story, which was in the back of my mind for a while. Shout-outs to those writers!

**6) **I'm a neglectful writer. No, really. I have this list of oneshot requests that's been sitting here for… I don't even want to figure out how long now. Point is, when I started getting super focused on my chapter stories, I wrote oneshots less and less. And I feel REALLY bad about that. In a way, this was sort of an apology to those people. (I'll still do those oneshots eventually, those of you that requested and somehow read this.)

**7) **My longtime readers are probably sick of me harping on this, but here it is again. Common pairings, or canon pairings. Whatever you want to call them. What do I mean? Go to the first page of stories, take note of the pairings. Go to the next page, which pairings get repeated a lot? Go to the next page, notice a pattern? Where's the love for the other pairings? DX

**Jeeze, I'm sorry I talk a lot. If you read everything up until this point, I congratulate you. *Cheers***

**So, if it wasn't clear by this point, this story is going to be most if not all of the µ's shippings working its way to 9-way µ's love. Whether you think I should go forward with this story idea or not, let me know in reviews.**

**Keep in mind, if you guys do want this, I won't be starting it for quite a while. I have 2 stories to finish, oneshots requests, starting to work soon, and a new semester starting. To begin a story like this with all that going on would completely destroy all of my potential productivity. **

**Yay, you survived me talking! *party poppers* I'm done talking here, so I'll see you around~**

**Edit: Fixed two titles (changed white to grey) - thanks furrballnerd**


End file.
